


Rainy Days

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Heroines of Paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienne agreste - Freeform, Cisswap, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste, Friendship, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hair Braiding, friends don't let friends copy chloe, they're a great plot device tho, yeah i know the paris patrols are unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Even superheroes feel the downsides of rainy days.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work of mine originally posted to fanfiction.net. I imagine this as taking place shortly after the Origins episodes, when they're still getting used to being superheroes. Enjoy!

It's been raining steadily all day, and Ladybug tucks herself into an alcove on the roof, hoping to avoid getting wet. She'd chosen this meeting spot because of the weather. A few minutes later, Chat Noire arrives, shaking water out of her hair. She's late as always.

Chat lets out a frustrated growl. "I hate the rain!" she exclaims. "Couldn't it just be sunny all the time?"

"What's the matter, kitty, don't like to get your paws wet?" Ladybug teases.

"No!" Chat says emphatically. "My hair is dripping everywhere!"

"You should have put it up before you left," Ladybug suggests, gesturing her hair, which is tied in its usual pigtails. Chat has always word her blond hair down long, but apparently it wasn't a problem until now.

"Up? Like, in a ponytail?" Chat asks curiously, tipping her head.

"Yeah, like that," Ladybug replies, then realizes that she doesn't want her partner going around looking like she's copying Chloe. "Or, maybe not a ponytail, but another style that will stop your hair from dripping everywhere." She pauses for a moment, thinking of alternate hairstyles. "How about a braid?"

"A braid? I guess that could work. Except . . ." Chat stops for a moment, lowering her gaze. "I don't know how to braid my hair."

"You don't?" Ladybug says quizzically, frowning.

Chat sahkes her head and shuffles her feet, face taking on a pained expression. "Well, you see-"

Ladybug gets the sense that she's stepped out of line: she hates seeing Chat look so upset. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That was insensitive of me." 

There's a moment of a moment of awkward silence as both girls casually avoid looking at each other. "Well," Ladybug says finally. "I'll just have to teach you." She gestures for Chat to come sit down next to her.

Chat walks overly slowly, looking at her in disbelief. "You're going to teach me how to braid my hair?" she asks dubiously, sitting down next to Ladybug.

"Yes, I am," Ladybug says firmly. "You know, fighting akuma isn't the only thing that I'm good at," she teases, turning around and running her fingers through Chat's long hair. Chat blushes at the contact. "First, you divide the hair into three equal parts. And then, you weave it into a braid by. . ." She continues giving step-by-step instructions on how to braid hair, occasionally bringing one of Chat's hands up to feel what she's doing.

They sit like that for a while, and the only sounds are the rain coming down and Ladybug's voice. It's almost romantic, Chat muses to herself. She does her best to keep her mind on what Ladybug is doing.

Almost too soon, the moment is over and Ladybug is tying the end of the braid. Apparently, even as a superhero, she still keeps a stash of hair ties on her. Chat runs her hand along her new hairstyle. "I like it. You truly are gifted, Ladybug! And not just in the realm of crime-fighting!"

Ladybug, shakes her head and smiles at the joke. "Let's get going, kitty, we're already running late!" She turns to run across the rooftop. "And no more complaining about the rain!" Chat grins, and turns to follow her. Maybe rainy days aren't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> I have some old parts of this fic that I've done episode rewrites for, basically just imagining the small ways things would change by having both superheroes be girls. However, I probably won't be posting them for a while because they desperately need updates and revisions. If anyone has any requests or ideas for episode rewrites that they'd like to see, please let me know! If I like your idea I will happily write it.


End file.
